neomonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Offline Story Dialogue
Note that all spelling and grammatical errors are present in the game. Tutorial In a distant age, in a distant land... All of the known world was ruled by the Empire of Verosia. Life in the Empire revolved around strange creatures known as "monsters". They provided humanity with many things... Labor, friendship... and entertainment. There was nothing people loved more than to watch monsters fight for sport. And now, the greatest monster battle in the Empire's history was about to begin... "What's the matter? You can't see anything?" "Let me lift you up then" "You don't want to miss out on this match." "Your uncle Hector is about to make history!" * --Your father lifts you high above the excited crowd as he places you upon his shoulders. * --Finally, you can see the arena in all its glory. * --Around you is a sea of spectators, whose combined cheering is louder than anything you've heard before. * --In the center of the arena, two teams of vicious monsters clash in a fierce battle. * --Even from a distance, it's clear you uncle's team is winning. His monsters are devastating their opponents one after another. * Announcer: What an astounding performance by Hector Finnegan! The defending Grand Champion is already down to his last few monsters. * Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, today we may witness the birth of a new Grand Champion! * {Battle Ensues} * Referee: And the winner is... Hector Finnegan! I present to you, the new Grand Champion of the Verosian Empire! * --At that point, no one imagined you uncle would go on to commit the greatest atrocity the Empire had ever witnessed... 10 Years Later * --The morning sunshine awakens you from slumber. Your body craves more sleep, but nevertheless you force yourself out of bed. * --Today, you must head to Othlon, the capital city. You quickly get yourself ready to depart. (Choose Gender - Insert Image) * --Once finished with packing, you call your partner monster. * --Hearing its name, it happily trots over to you. (Zapcat Capture Tutorial - Link To Images) * --As you walk through the forest path, a young man stand in your way. * Trainer: Hey there, I see you've got a monster with you. Are you a monster trainer as well? I'm just starting out myself. * Trainer: I challenge you to a monster battle! I haven't seen my monsters in action yet, and I want to see what they're capable of! (Battle Tutorial (Screenshot to be provided)) -- Start After clicking on Central Island for the first time * Randolph: Your first priority is to catch some new monsters. You'll want to have a team of 6'''! Randolph: At the same time, keep an eye out for other trainers. You need to find and defeat '''3 of them to qualify for the Rookie League. Randolph: Why don't you start by heading for Amanden? It's a village just southwest of here, across the river. You might find a trainer nearby! Central Island When entering Amanden for the first time * Trainer: In order to increase your chances of catching a wild monster, you have to weaken it first. * Trainer:: When the monster's HP bar turns red, that's your chance! Throw a capture card at it! Before first trainer battle * ????: Hey! Wait up! --As you walk away from the village of Amanden, a girl about your age comes running up to you. * ????:: You're one of the participants of the Rookie League tryouts, aren't you? * ????:: Are you looking for opponents? Me too, but I still haven't found anyone... until now. * ????:: When two trainers meet, it can only mean one thing! Let's have a duel! After defeating first trainer * ????: You're pretty good for someone just starting out! I never thought my Flyther would get beaten in my first battle. * Makisa:: I'm Makisa, a trainer for Walkren Ranch. What's your name? * Makisa:: Your family mame is Finnegan? As in Hector Finnegan!? Are you related to him? * Makisa:: he was your uncle? Wow, who would've thought my first opponent would be Hector's successor! * Makisa:: When I was little, he was my hero. I'm honored to meet someone following in his footsteps. After map updates * Makisa: Alright, I better head back to Othlon to heal my monsters. You probably should too; your monsters must be pretty tired. * Makisa:: Thanks for a really fun battle! I hope we can have another one in the Rookie League. See you there! After defeating first trainer and returning to Othlon * Randolph: Welcome back! How did your search go? Did you find any trainers near Amanden? * Randolph:: You defeated your first opponent? Good job! You and your monsters are off to a good start! Start of next day * Randolph: Good morning! How'd you sleep last night? * Randolph:: Today, we should try training your team. Let's head outside to your ranch, your monsters are waiting for you. After training tutorial * Randolph: So that's how it works. ? When entering Thercus for the first time * Traveler: If you ever get lost, just follow the wooden signs. They will lead you to the next village on the island. Before second trainer battle * Trainer: Halt! Where do you think you're going without fighting me, youngster? * Trainer:: give me your name, so I can add it to my growing list of opponents I have crushed! * Trainer:: ...Finnegan? What, are you related to that Hector Finnegan, the worst villian in the history of the Empire? * Trainer:: Well then, even less reason to show you any mercy. Prepare to be defeated! After defeating second trainer * Trainer: I lost to that scoundrel's successor!? How dare you tarnish the start of my career! * Trainer:: This is not the last you'll hear of me, trainer! I'll redeem myself by obliterating you in the Rookie League! Before third trainer battle * Trainer: So you've defeated two opponents already? If you win against my team, you'll be done. * Trainer:: Getting past the Rookie League tryouts on your first try would be an impressive feat...if you can manage to pull it off! After defeating third trainer * Trainer: Well, I'd better congratulate you on getting past the tryouts. Most trainers have to try five or six times to qualify for the league. * Trainer:: Of course, the best trainers-- like Hector Finnegan and Beritus Argvel-- pulled it off in one shot. Maybe you'll join them! After map updates * --Having defeated your third opponent, you are now qualified to enter the Rookie League! You return to Othlon to report your achievement to the Trainer Alliance. Rookie League Dialogue Advanced League Tryouts (Desert Island) * Randolph: Welcome home! So how was the last match of the season? * Randolph:: Your team was in the top two? Great! You and your monsters are doing a fantastic job! * Randolph:: For your next tryouts, you'll be heading to the Desert Island, right? * Randolph:: As you might have guessed, much of the island is covered in sandy deserts, with a few grassy areas here and there. * Randolph:: You'll find a lot of new monsters, many which are stronger than those on Central Island. * Randolph:: Tryouts are a perfect opportunity to bolster your team. Hunt for monsters while you look for trainers! Start of next day * Trainer: I swear it was him! Townsfolk: Gimme a break. How do you expect anyone to believe this tall tale of yours? * Townsfolk:: It would have been more convincing if you just said you ran into Hector Finnegan. * Townsfolk:: But Hector in his youth? If you're not pulling our legs, then you were just imagining things. * Trainer:: I'm serious. Hector was one of the first trainers I fought when I was starting out. I'd never mistake his face. * Townsfolk:: Sure, sure. So where did you meet this young Hector Finnegan? Did you travel back in time or something? * Trainer:: It was at the Howling Stones. There was an entrance to an underground tunnel there... * Townsfolk:: Sounds more and more like you were just dreaming, pal. You must've tripped over one of the stones and knocked yourself out. * Trainer:: I'm not making this up! You ought to go to the Howling Stones and see for yourself! * --The others show no interest in visiting the location to check this man's claims. You, however, are now curious about this place. * --You turn your heels towards the direction of the Howling Stones. * see Online Mission Dialogue Before first trainer battle * After beating first trainer * Before second trainer battle * After second trainer battle * Before third trainer battle * Makisa: So we meet again! How're the tryouts going? * Makisa:: I wasn't doing too bad, until my last battle... * Makisa:: I was really hoping to win. My opponent was slandering Hector, so I wanted to teach him a lesson! * Makisa:: Enough about him. Come on, let's battle! I want to get rid of the bad aftertaste from that duel. After beating third trainer * Makisa: That's more like it! I still couldn't win, but I don't mind losing to you as much. * Makisa:: As Hector used to say: "Losing a great battle is better than winning a lousy one! * Makisa:: Good luck with the rest of the tryouts. Hopefully both of us will get into the Advanced League. * Makisa:: ...Watch out for the guy who defeated my team. If he hates Hector, he probably hates you too. Before fourth trainer battle * --In the distance, you spot some monsters fighting. Looks like two trainers are having a battle. * Trainer:: What!? How could my team be wiped out so quickly!? * ????:: I win. Now get lost, you second-rate trainer. * Trainer:: ...I will never forget this duel, you punk. We shall meet again in the Advanced League! * ????:: You expect to get past the tryouts? Unlikely. * --The other trainer is speechless with rage. Only the gritting of teath can be heard as he storms off. * --The younger trainer, who appears to be about your age, notices you. * ????:: What are you staring at? If you're looking for trouble, then you've found...wait a minute. * ????:: You're one of the two trainers who just joined these tryouts, aren't you? * ????:: You must be the one rumored to be Hector's successor. I've already beaten the other, and it wasn't her. * ????:: Ha! The moment I heard about you, I was eager to beat your team to pulp! * Thale:: Listen carefully. My name is Thale Carvine, and I seek vengeance against your predecessor... and hence, you! After beating fourth trainer * Thale: Hmph! I guess there's more to you than someone just trying to attract attention by using Hector's name...... * Thale:: Perhaps this is for the better. Revenge would be worthless if it was too easy. * --You demand to know what your uncle did to earn such hatred. * Thale:: ...Knowing my motivation won't make any difference for you. * Thale:: The only thing you need to know is that this is only the beginning! We shall meet again in the Advanced League! After map updates * --After having defeated your fourth opponent, you are qualified to enter the Advanced League! * --You return to Othlon to report your achievement to the Trainer Alliance. Advanced League Advanced League Dialogue Elite League Tryouts (Tropical Isles) End of day * --Before the sun sets, you feed your monsters, congratulating them on their performance this season. * --Upon exiting, you see a stranger leaning on the fence, gazing at your ranch. You ask him what he's here for. * ????:: Just looking around. I heard the ranch got a new trainer. Is it you? * --You nod, telling him how you've just gotten into the tryouts for the Elite League. * ????:: So you've beaten the Advanced League? Not bad! * ????:: Im glad to see a capable trainer caring for this ranch now. It was painful to see it just rotting away. * ????:: Getting past the Advanced League is a good sign of talent. But talent alone won't get you too far in monster battles. * ????:: Forging a strong bond with your team is the key to success. * ????:: Are you treating your monsters well? I hope so. After all, they're the ones doing the fighting for you. * ????:: Be sure to take good care of them. A trainer without monsters is basically a nobody...... * --You hear Randolph calling you from the house. * Randolph:: Hey, supper is ready! * ????:: Sounds like you've got to get going. See you later, and good luck with the tryouts! * --You thank the man for his encouragement and head back to your house. You turn back to ask his name, but he is already gone. Before first trainer battle * After winning first trainer battle * Before second trainer battle * Trainer: Hey there trainer, how are you doing so far in the Elite League tryouts? * Trainer: Watch out for a guy named Jansen. He's a real prick! After winning second trainer battle * Trainer: Oh, you've already defeated Jansen? Good work! * Trainer: But let me warn you, he isn't a man with the grace to just accept a loss. Be on your guard... Before third trainer battle * --As you travel across another island, you encounter a confrontation between a youth and an older man. * ????: What do you mean you can't fight me, Elian Tardel? * Elian: Sir, most of my monsters are injured and exhausted from my last battle. I must rest them first. * ????: Running away, eh? A trainer of the proud House of Tardel is turning down a challenge, and fleeing from his foe! * Elian: I am not running away! I already told you, my monsters need treatment. If you are willing to wait, we may have a battle later. * ????: No, we're not fighting later. I need one more victory to qualify, so we're fighting right now! * ????: Once I defeat a trainer of House Tardel, on one will dare doubt my talent! * Elian: But sir... * --You step in and offer to fight the man instead if he's in such a hurry. * ????: Just who are you? I'm going to be fighting this trainer here. I'm not interested in battling some upstart! * --You ask him why he's turning down a challenge. He grits his teeth. * ????: ...You think you're clever? Fine, if you want a loss, I'll give you one. * Garvus: The name is Garvus. By the time I'm through, you'll wish you had never spoken to me! After * Garvus: Wipe the grin off your face! You'll never get away with shaming me like this..... * --Garvus storms off, his face red with anger and humiliatio. * Elian: Thank you so much for helping me! I hate to imagine how things might have gone if it weren't for you. * Elian: My name is Elian. I am a member of the noble House of Tardel. It is my pleasure to meet you! * Elian: You have never heard of House Tardel? It has produced many accomplished trainers throughout its long history. * Elian: Unfortunately, it's reputation has become a magnet for those wanting to make a name for themselves... * Elian: If I were truely worthy of the Tardel name, such trainers would be minor nuisances... but alas...... * Elian: What about you? May I know your name, skilled trainer? * Elian: Oh, you must be the successor of Hector Finnegan! My father was talking about you recently. I am honored to meet you! * Elian: Hector was one of the few trainers my father respected. You must have a lot of talent to be chosen as his successor. * Elian: Anyhow, I must get going. I hope we meet again! Elite League * After winning first league battle * Before second league battle * Expert League Tryouts (Frost Island) Expert League * Expert League Dialogue Master League Tryouts (Timber Island) Before first trainer battle * Trainer:: Hey, did you hear? The daughter of the Grand Champion is a participant in these tryouts. * Trainer:: When it comes to monster battles, I hear she takes after her father. Let's hope neither of us run into her! After winning first trainer battle * missed line of dialogue * Trainer:: You're the trainer following in Hector Finnegan's footsteps? No wonder! * The current Champion's daughter and the former Champion's successor... this could be one heck of a league! Before second trainer battle * Before third trainer battle * After winning third trainer battle * Before fourth trainer battle * After winning fourth trainer battle * After map updates * --After having defeated your fourth opponent, you are qualified to enter the Master League! * --You return to Othlon to report your achievement to the Trainer Alliance. Master League * Master League DialogueCategory:Walkthrough